Supermercado Muggle
by LuDoViC
Summary: Pero es que… ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pregunto bajando la voz.Te seguí para raptarte… ¿Qué te parece a ti? Vamos, ¿Tomamos un café? Tenemos mucho de que actualizarnos. HarryHermione. Un supermercado. 1er Chapter. Hermione.


Supermercado muggle.

Sachet de leche: Piip 1,69.

Medio kilo de Queso Crema: Piip 8,59

La lista seguía mientras Hermione Granger tachaba los productos de su lista a medida que los sacaba de su carrito y se los daba a la cajera del supermercado.

¿Es eso todo?- La cajera le indicaba que ya podía pagar.

Si, eso es todo, gracias ¿Cuánto es?-

115,66 seria todo.

"Ohh.. no! No, no no no y mas no! No puede ser!"

Erhm… si un momento.

Maldición al pensar que con 100 Euros le alcanzaría! Bueno, usare la tarjeta… la tarjeta… la tarjeta… ¡Que uso ayer Mike y rompió con la tijera! Maldito… demonio de tasmania...

¡Que vergüenza! Ella, que se jactaba de nunca olvidarse de nada, no tenia suficiente plata para pagar las compras… y claro, no tenía otra opción que empezar a sacar cosas ¡Que vergüenza!

Erhm… si mire...

Aquí esta su ticket- La cajera le sonrió mientras extendía la mano y le daba un largo papel blanco.

¿El ticket? Ergh... si se debia de haber confundido y por eso le dio el ticket… le explicaria.

Em… pero yo no le… he… pa… ga… do…- ¿De quien era esa mano que aceptaba su ticket?

Gracias, sus bolsas están al final de la línea, que tenga buenas noches

¿Cómo? ¿Que ya le dieron sus bolsas? ¿Quién pago? ¿Estaría todavía esperando su pago? No… la cajera miraba sonriente a otra persona… ¿Existían los milagros? ¿Estaría _realmente_ obligada a nunca pasar vergüenza y por ende, por una _mágica_ y _misteriosa_ razón algo le había dado el dinero a la cajera?

Comenzó a agarra sus bolsas y levanto la vista…

Todo sucedió bastante lento.

Vio la mano que había recogido su ticket… siguió su brazo hasta su (ancho) tórax, miro su (altamente apetecible) cuello y vio como, básicamente, la esencia de la virilidad y la masculinidad le sonreía.

"Dios, que no halla pagado el, no no no!! No estoy arreglada, dios, ¿Por qué me cruzo con el hombre mas lindo del mundo en esta pinta? ¡Porque yooo!"

Hola Hermione, mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo conocía su nombre? ¿Es que era reconocida mundialmente por su mala suerte? ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que era la mujer con más mala suerte del planeta y, entonces, conocían su nombre y se reían de ella?

Levanto la vista del piso, de vuelta lo mismo, las piernas largas, cubiertas por un pantalón vestir, su cintura (estrecha) delineada por un cinturón de cuero, el pecho marcado por un sweater escote en v, veía los primeros botones de la camisa de un pecho que masajearía por toda la eternidad, solo por el simple gusto de masajearlo una... y otra... y otra… y otra…

¡Hermioone! ¿Estas bien?

¿Por qué conocía esa voz?

Heeeey…

¿Por qué conocía esa cara?

¡Hermy!

¿Por qué conocía esos ojos?

¿Me recuerdas?- El hombre la miro con risa en los ojos

¡HARRY! ¡POR DIOS!- El grito llego potente a los oídos de los cercanos, que la miraron con extrañeza, incluidos unos Harrys que nada tienen que ver con esta historia, y porque negarlo, unos Henrys también.

Si, soy yo Hermione, por favor, no grites así.

Pero… tu… yo… tu y yo…

Estas un poco monosilabita…

Pero es que… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Pregunto bajando la voz.

Te seguí para raptarte… ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Vamos, ¿Tomamos un café? Tenemos mucho de que actualizarnos.

Si, si claro… Por cierto, gracias por lo de las compras, es que… me olvide la tarjeta y…

Ni lo menciones, ¿Viniste en auto?

No, pensaba tomarme un taxi.

¿No sabes que caros son los taxis en Londres?

Si pero…

Aquí estamos- Un rediseño de un auto muggle de los setentas los esperaba.

Woow, realmente te sobra la plata, eh?

Bueno… es que… es poco llamativo y…

Si si… poco llamativo y yo me llamo…- No llego a terminar, la alarma la sorprendió, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¿Subes?- Harry la esperaba estirado sobre el asiento de acompañante.

Si te mueves, claro.

El auto arranco, un primer rugido… el segundo y el tercero no los sintió.

Así que… cuéntame un poco de ti, ¿En que andas? ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

¿Nada mas?- replico con ironía

Bueno… Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos…

Pues bien… Hace unos años que vivo sola, conseguí trabajo en El Profeta… Corte con mi novio hace unos meses…

Siento lo ultimo…

Nada de que preocuparse, era un idiota.

Miro el tacómetro, las revoluciones había aumentado.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de la vida del "Gran Harry Potter"?

Pues… conseguí un departamento en el West London, en Notting Hill…

Fiuuu… Jajaja, ¿Eres un Notting Hillbillie?

Ja ja ja… Si claro… ¿Y tu que eres? ¿Una Not Kensington?

No, porque vivo en el South London

Bueno, en fin, termine la Carrera de Auror hace unos años y ahora estoy en un escuadrón… ya sabes… escalando de a poco… y… la verdad que no he tenido una novia desde que cortamos…

¿Tu? ¿Sin… sexo?

Pues! Me encanta la buena vista que tienes de mi eh… Además… yo no dije eso…

Pero me cuesta creerlo

Ese entonces…- Dijo bajándose del auto- Es tu problema.

Aquí estamos. El _soho… _

Hey! Bueno, parece que no has olvidado mi bar favorito.

Como olvidarlo, cada vez que das un sorbo de café cuatro hombres te guiñan un ojo.

¿Tu? ¿Prejuicios?

¿Yo? En lo absoluto, pero imaginate que cada vez que bebes café cuatro mujeres te guiñan un ojo…

Bueno, te entiendo.

Entraron al bar, y eligieron una mesa al lado de una ventana.

¿Les traigo las cartas? – Una camarera se acerco con gesto bondadoso.

No hará falta, yo quiero un Séptimo Regimiento _on the rocks_ y ella tendrá un Abbey.

Será entonces, en un momento le traigo sus bebidas.

Con que un café, eh…Tu lo que quieres es llevarme a tu casa borracha.

Hermione, tu mejor que nadie debes saber que yo no hago esas cosas…

Ja, si claro…

Me duelen tus palabras…

El tiempo paso rápido, muchas cosas que contar… bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

Harry… deberías parar, es el cuarto trago.

Ah… no te preocupes, hará falta mas que eso para derribarme ¿Y que me dices de ti? Tú también vas por el cuarto…

Definitivamente, seguía atento

¿Me estas llamando floja?

¿Qué? No no… pero deberíamos irnos antes de que esto se torne sangriento…

Pues vete…

¿Y tu como volverás a tu casa?

Me las arreglare.

Si, sobre todo porque ya confundes la dirección de tu casa, los autobuses ya no pasan, y ni hablar de los taxis, para lo que no te alcanzaría el dinero.

Bueno bueno,… tú ganas, ¿Qué hacemos?

La verdad es que no me da conducir hasta tu casa y luego hasta la mía, así que ven a dormir a casa.

Sintió como se atraganto con la aceituna de su martini.

¿QUE?!

Bleh, que mal pensada, tengo un sofá-cama, yo dormiré ahí y tu usas mi cama.

Pero pero…

Pero nada, mira por la ventana, encima esta lloviendo…

Supongo entonces, que tú ganas…

Y con una sonrisa salieron los dos del bar.


End file.
